


Twitter Threads

by ADAlternatively



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAlternatively/pseuds/ADAlternatively
Summary: Just a collection of my Geraskier Twitter threads!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fae Jaskier

I love Fae Jaskier, but I think the idea of Jaskier being the personification of Geralt's Destiny is my second favorite non-human Jaskier hc.

He travels with this Witcher that curses Destiny completely. Guides him to Yennefer. Guides him to Ciri. Guides him into a better light in the eyes of the public.

And when he is trying to guide Geralt to the coast, to save him from the hurt he knows is coming, he watches as the Witcher refuses, and instead curses his name and pushes him away.

And perhaps he starts to wonder himself, if maybe he isn't a part of the Destiny that Geralt is to follow.

And doesn't that hurt.

To wonder if his entire purpose has been in vain.

If, perhaps, Destiny is no chance for an angry Witcher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fae Jaskier

It's angst time friends.

Fae Jaskier who keeps up his glamour because the last person he trusted hired a Witcher to hunt him down. He disappeared.   
Fae Jaskier who spends two decades befriending and falling for the Witcher that had been tasked to kill him. (And failed)

Fae Jaskier who asked Geralt to go to the coast because he wanted to show him his true self.  
Fae Jaskier disappearing again because the one person he though he could trust just threw him aside and put all of his blame on him.

Fae Jaskier that doesn't keep to the shadows anymore. Who is tired of hiding his true self. Who makes a name for himself as a trickster and a demon.  
Fae Jaskier who laughs in the face of other Witchers attempting to kill him for measly coin.

Fae Jaskier who is hunted down by Geralt, even though he doesn't realize he's hunting down the fae, so he can apologize.  
Fae Jaskier who has decided the only sword he shall die on is the sword of the man that broke his heart.

Fae Jaskier that comes out of the shadows of the forest to meet Geralt who has been tailing him for days. No glamour. Who watches in wonder and surprise as Geralt doesn't lunge for his swords and instead pulls him into a hug.

Fae Jaskier that doesn't understand. Doesn't comprehend why Geralt isn't ending him. Until Geralt asks him how he could ever find another bard as brilliant as Jaskier.

Fae Jaskier who doesn't hide who he is anymore, not in the safety of the woods. Who plays for taverns and courts.  
Fae Jaskier who tames wolves.  
Who goes to the coast with his Wolf.  
Fae Jaskier who doesn't disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter!](www.twitter.com/andiedeclyn)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](www.twitter.com/andiedeclyn)


End file.
